Monas, aku Jatuh Cinta!
by Takeuchi Mihara
Summary: Naruto namikaze, adik dari si kembar Namikaze yang mempunyai kakak seorang fujoshi. Dengan kakak yang seorang fujoshi itu, dia harus menghadapi hari-hari yang mengerikan. Terlebih lagi, dia harus bertemu dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, si pemuda misterius yang ditemuinya di taman monas. ? SN, Boys Love! Hara-chan is comeback!


Entah untuk kesekian kalinya di pagi hari ini, pemuda berambut pirang ini harus menghela napas kesal.

Tidak, bukan karena hari ini langit begitu memusuhinya, bukan. Justru langit di pagi hari yang hampir serupa dengan matanya itu adalah salah satu langit terindah di bulan ini. jadi, bukan salah langit jika dia kesal saat ini.

"Sakura-nee…" pemuda itu memanggil nama gadis di sebelahnya dengan dengusan sebal.

"Hm?"

"Mau sampai kapan kita bersembunyi seperti ini?"

Sang gadis yang rambutnya mirip warna kelopak bunga terindah di Negeri Matahari Terbit itu menoleh ke adik kembarnya yang kini meliriknya dengan sebuah tatapan malas. Oh, yeah, rupanya dia bosan karena harus bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Sabarlah, Naruto. Pasangannya belum datang." Sakura kembali mem-fokuskan pandangannya ke seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan sepasang segitiga terbalik di pipi nya. Pemuda yang mengenakan baju yang bertuliskan 'He's Mine' di sudut kanan baju hitamnya itu memang sudah membuat Sakura curiga kalau pemuda itu adalah salah satu orang yang kemungkinan bisa menjadi objek potret memotretnya pagi ini.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut nanas dengan wajah setengah mengantuk datang menghampiri pemuda pertama, dan entah kenapa wajah mengantuknya hilang dalam sekejab ketika (mungkin) pasangannya menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

'Ini dia.' Sakura nyengir, dan Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, ketika pemuda berambut nanas itu merengkuh sang pemuda berambut kecoklatan dalam pelukannya, dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman selamat pagi yang terlalu 'panas' di pagi yang sejuk ini.

JEPRET

Kamera DSRL Sakura langsung mengabadikan momen (indah) itu dengan tepat, dan dari sudut yang sangat strategis. Namun dia lupa satu hal.

Flash kamera itu masih menyala, kontan saja membuat pasangan yang tengah terlarut dalam indahnya dunia itu menolehkan kepala ke arah asal kilatan kamera tersebut. Dan yang mereka dapati adalah, dua orang yang berbeda gender, berbeda warna surainya, dan yang bersurai merah muda tengah menatap mereka dengan darah mengalir di hidung nya, dan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Dan mereka mengenal siapa dua orang bodoh yang mengganggu acara mereka.

Sakura dan Naruto. Kakak beradik Namikaze.

"Ga-gawat. Naruto, ayo lari!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Naruto, yang masih berada di ambang batas khayal antara mimpi dan nyata, masih menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas seperti; 'Kakakku punya hobi aneh begini…' dan 'Ternyata Kiba dan Shikamaru benar-benar jadian…' atau 'Temanku pacaran dengan cowok…' dan lain lain, dan lain lain.

Naruto ingin pingsan. Sumpah.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Monas, Aku Jatuh Cinta! © Takeuchi Mihara**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, Out of Character, and Out of Normal, Sakura is Naruto's twin**

**Uchiha Sasuke x Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Fanfiction**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas, ketika pagi harinya yang tenang terusik oleh teriakan riang dari gadis yang diketahui adalah saudara kembar tidak identiknya, Namikaze Sakura. Karena teriakan yang seakan membelah telinganya itu, Naruto bergegas membangunkan diri dari tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar sang saudara yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Dan dia menyesal karena sudah khawatir.

Yang dilihatnya kini adalah Sakura yang sedang menatap laptop berwarna pink pudar di hadapannya, lengkap dengan earphone yang kini terpasang indah di telinganya. Dan layar laptopnya kini tengah menampilkan sebuah video yang menurut Naruto, mencurigakan.

Didekatinya saudaranya itu, hanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah ditontonnya. Betapa terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat sebuah video (nista) yang menampakkan dua orang pria tengah bertelanjang dada, saling merengkuh satu sama lain, dengan bibir mereka yang saling berpagutan. Dua orang. Pria. Dengan otot-otot mereka.

Terbelalak, seketika Naruto berteriak liar, "SAKURA-NEE, APA YANG KAU LIHAT ITU?"

Rupanya teriakkan Naruto mengalahkan volume video itu yang disetel dalam tingkat maksimum, "Huh? kenapa?"

"KENAPA APANYA, SAKURA-NEE? VIDEO APA ITU? KENAPA KAU MELIHAT VIDEO SEPERTI ITU? DAN –itetetete!" racauan Naruto dibalas dengan jitakan maut dari Sakura untuk kepala pirang Naruto, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Huft…" Sakura melepas headphone putihnya, menatap sang adik dengan raut wajah kesal, "Kau ini kenapa, sih? Untung saja Chichi dan Haha masih di Australia. Kalau mereka mendengar teriakkanmu, pengganggu akan makin bertambah!"

"Kau yang berteriak lebih dulu sehingga membangunkanku! Lihat, sekarang masih jam tiga pagi dan aku menyesal telah khawatir padamu, Sakura-nee!" Naruto yang tak kehilangan stamina untuk melawan Sakura pun dengan sengaja melemparkan bantal berbentuk love yang sengaja di tariknya dari kasur ke sang Kakak, yang membuatnya mendapat balasan lagi, kali ini menggunakan guling.

Sang Kakak (dengan sangat tidak rela) menekan tombol 'pause' dari pemutar videonya, menatap sang adik dengan tatapan garang, "Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap! Aku akan mengajakmu lari pagi di Taman Monas hari ini! Aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku."

"EH?"

* * *

Dan karena itulah, hari ini, si duo Namikaze menjalankan misi suci mereka. Yeah, Naruto tidak bisa menolak ancaman sang Kakak yang sangat memojokkannya begitu dia berusaha menolak ajakan sang kakak (Sakura mengancam Naruto dengan menggunakan komik-komik kesayangannya yang akan dibakar jika Naruto menolak permintaannya). Terpaksa.

Taman Monas. Taman yang menjadi pelindung hijau bagi Sang Tugu Kokoh yang menjaga emas kebanggaan warga Jakarta. Taman ini sendiri sering menjadi tempat idaman untuk lari pagi karena pemandangan hijau yang tak kalah dari taman lainnya, dan menjadi tempat untuk pertemuan bagi beberapa orang dengan kekasihnya. Romantis, eh?

Naruto melirik sang kakak kembar yang kini sedang asyik dengan kameranya. 'Fufufu, baru sepagi ini aku telah menemukan tiga pasangan yaoi yang sangat manis. Aku harus mencari lebih banyak lagi.' Pikir Sakura sambil cengar-cengir. Naruto bergidik. 'Kenapa aku mempunyai kembaran yang fujoshi akut seperti dia?' pikirnya memelas.

Namikaze Sakura dan Namikaze Naruto adalah anak kembar dari sepasang suami isteri yang merupakan Duta Besar Konoha untuk Indonesia, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Minato yang merupakan Duta Besar Konoha harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan dengan keluarganya yang berada di Australia ditemani isteri nya. Sementara anak mereka tidak ikut dengan beralasan ; "Banyak tugas, Chichi!" (untuk Sakura) dan "Sama seperti Sakura-nee, banyak tugas!" (untuk Naruto).

Alasan sebenarnya mereka tidak mau mengikuti orang tua mereka adalah karena mereka malas bertemu dengan saudara-saudaranya yang selalu mengganggu mereka. Kejam? Memang.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Naruto meneguk minuman ion yang tadi dibelinya dari para pedagang kaki lima yang berada di sekitar taman, melirik Sakura yang masih senyam-senyum gaje. "mana temanmu itu? Sudah dua jam lebih kita di sini dan dia belum datang."

"Ah." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sang adik, "kurasa sebentar lagi." Ucapnya sambil melirik arloji berwarna hitam yang terselip di pergelangan tangannya.

"Memangnya siapa sebenarnya orang yang ingin kau temui itu? Pacarmu?"

"Bukan kok."

"Lalu?"

Entah kenapa Sakura menyeringai, "Kau akan melihatnya nanti."

"… Hah?"

Naruto bisa melihat sebuah seringai aneh di wajah sang kakak, sebuah seringai mengerikan namun, errr, mesum.

Okeee. Ini adalah pertanda buruk.

"A-aku pergi saja." Naruto bergidik sebelum mengambil langkah seribu, menjauhi kakaknya yang masih asyik dengan fantasi-nya.

TBC

KEPOTONG KARENA BATERAI LOW! ARGH!

Tunggu lanjutannya ya, okeee~ :D

*sorry for the typo*


End file.
